darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-19 - Hate, Serenity, a Magician
Coruscant - Public Space port No suprise, Seifer is seen once again wandering the landing pads of Coruscant. He had started to call them home, but the urge to go off-world was starting to wear at his mind. The blaster, given to him by the Gammorrean he ran into was hiding behind his 'top'. If you could call a collection of rags a top. Fighting with himself, Seifer was beginning to lose his mind to his hate. He had already stopped himself from trying to blast down 5 different people now, and his patience was starting to wear thin. Bozlo, still beside the Star Skimmer, seems the unusual symbol of patience. Cold eyes continue to scan the spaceport with little to no interest in any particular area. Spotting the boy as he comes into the spaceport, Lazlo Dega begins to approach Seifer with haste. When he draws near, Lazlo shoves his hands into his pockets. "Greetings," he says quietly. "I have a question for you. Well, a few, I imagine." With both hands resting ontop of his head as he walked, Seifer Stopped to stare out to the horizon. "This sight is getting stale and old" he whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, he wished he had the means to leave the planet. His hands came down from his head, one knocking the cold metal of the blaster. He /did/ have the means to leave planet, he just didn't know how to go about it yet. A familiar voice rings in his ears and he doesn't make a move to acknowledge it, "What do you want." he merely stated. Bozlo still remains way on his side, looking around. From beneath the sleek form of a black Z95 Headhunter comes the sound of a loud curse; a few moments, later, a man pulls himself out from under the fighter and rubs his head, glaring up at a short astromech. "The /other/ spanner you piece of ... no. No, the other one. Yes. Thank you for your -excellent- service." Emerald eyes narrow for a moment, and then the man slides himself back under the Skywalker and fiddles with something. "What is this? What did you do? The bottom left thruster -- no -- damn it." Wiping an oil stain off his tunic and pulling out from under the Skywalker again, Anakin glares at the droid, tosses the spanner at it and pulls himself onto the nose of his fighter. "If I turn it on, is it gonna explode? What'd you -do-?" Lazlo Dega furrows his brow before moving to stand next to the boy and watching the same horizon. "Do you have a job?" he asks, without turning to the boy. "And how large are your hands?" After the last question, a glance is paid to the boy's digits. "See, I'm retiring, effective immediately, and I need to find someone who wants to take this," he says while pulling a small, sewn notebook from his pouch. It looks old. The sounds of an annoyed mechanic reach Seifer's ears and are just as ignored as the words that followed from Lazlo. "I'm not a magician." he replied to the man, his head moving ever so slightly just enough for his eyes to reach the man. That same feeling of hate began to swell inside him, he hated being talked to, especially if there was no point to the conversation. "What's in there? How to pull a Gizka from a hat?" Stalking into the spaceport is a rather large figure. Black robes cover the form of the Tikar. The robes almost blending with the black fur that covers the feline body. Frrash moves forward, his ears and nose twitching as if looking for someone. His yellow eyes scanning the assembled vessels. His hands hang at his sides swaying slightly as he walks. Casually strolling in from the walkway, hands tucked into the pockets of her messy, worn overalls, Rem enters the spaceport, moving deftly despite her worn-out appearance through the crowds. She overheads the voice of a particular starpilot in the din and, shrugging, decides to see if she can help, as she's already dressed for the job and the troubles with astromech droids are all too familiar to her. Lazlo Dega glances up at Anakin briefly, silently wishing that he too had a ship to be annoyed about, before looking over at Wolf and meeting his gaze. "No, you're not a magician," he softly agrees. "But anyone can learn, really. And you strike me as a kid who might want something like this," he says while swaying the small book a little in the air. "Everyone needs something to do." Aldog stands by his men and watches from a distance the goings on between Wolf and the magician. Rem squats down near the Z95 and knocks softly on its hull. "Mister, ye need any help under there?" Cold blue eyes stare at the Magician, "I have something todo." Seifer said, referring to something only he himself knew about. "Why do you bother me, I've had to stop myself from shooting you before, why do you risk your life talking to me again." his eyes didn't waver, just stared at him, perceivably emotionless. Lazlo Dega raises his eyebrows slightly. "You had to stop yourself...from shooting me?" he repeats. "Why would you want to shoot me?" He puts his notebook away and glances back towards Anakin working on his craft. "What good could come of that?" Apparenly nbot finding who or what he was looking for, Frrash turns to move away. His eyes fall on Lazlo and the other being he is speaking with. The Tikar moves to Lazlo's side. "Prrroblem?" He asks quietly. Perched atop the nose of his Z95, Anakin overhears their odd conversation. Emerald eyes settle on the conversation warily, but Anakin seems content to go about his business, fidgeting with something under an armor plate before replacing it. Then he steps down from the nose, patting it lovingly and glaring at the astromech. "Thanks for the fun." He waves condescendingly at the slightly miffed droid goes about its business. Leaning against the fighter, Skywalker begins to watch once more, thumb tracing a design on the hilt of his blaster. "You were there, do you not remember?" Seifer asked, his mind wondering if the magician had moved his mind somewhere with the supposed magic. "You walked up on me while i was hiding, I would think giving someone a suprise while they were holding a blaster was a bad thing." his eyes drifted to Frrash as he talked, "Noone asked for you to interrupt, furball." he replied to the giant cat. The emotionless stance of the boy definately doesn't leave for any imagination. But it was definately the opposite of what was going on inside his head. Lazlo Dega glances up at Frrash and smiles faintly. "No, thank you, Frrash. I was just talking to this boy. I'm looking for someone who might like to continue with my work," he says. "I'm sure you know, I probably won't have time for it anymore." Lazlo glances back to Wolf and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I remember you standing there with your blaster, yes. But I just looking out for you. It's not a good idea to be armed in public, after all." he reminds. Coming to stand in front of the Z95, Rem looks up at the pilot, "Need any help there, mister?" She pulls her gloved hands out of her pockets and puts them on her hips. Waiting for an answer, she casually glances over at the boy, magician, and the bipedal cat with them. The Tikar looks down at the boy and nods. He says nothing further to Wolf. His eyes however scanning him and his nostrils twitching a bit as he sniffs at him from afar. The feline then leans toward Lazlo and whispers something in his ear. "You would do well to learn to look out for yourself, and not worry about the fate of others." Seifer stated, his stance becoming agitated and more predictable. It would seem that the boy was gaining an itchy trigger finger. His eyes drift back to the sight of the cat whispering to the magician and a completely different feeling entered his mind. A kind of.. serenity. Though, Seifer knew what it was, it couldn't be real, there was no way. His eyes gained some intensity as he studied the cat. This feeling was going to wreck him, as soon as it was gone he would crash back to reality and for that, it had the possibility of being disastrous. Anakin glances away from the conversation to Rem as she speaks. "Oh, thanks. Dumb droid messed something up with the power, but I think I've fixed it. You an engineer?" His gaze shifts back to the conversation, briefly. Lazlo Dega nods up at the Tikar's whisper. "Oh, don't worry. It's no one's business but my own," he answers to him. Lazlo then glances to Seifer before shrugging his shoulders. "Still, wouldn't you agree that a little concern is no reason to shoot a man?" he asks softly. "Certainly not on a Republic world, at least." The woman shrugs a little, tilting her head slightly. "I've swapped out a few swoop engines in my day," Rem offers with a small, tired grin. Reaching back into her pockets, she pulls out a worn hydrospanner with one hand and pulls off her glove off the other with her teeth. "Mm.. a second. That could be. Hmm.." She fiddles with the machine, frowning softly. Anakin takes a protective step towards his machine, but Rem seems to know what she's doing and he pauses, watching carefully. "I didn't look at that," he admits, a bit embarrassed as he toes the dirt. "Figured it would have been -- oh, right." He blinks once, as if amazed with himself, and glances over at the conversation again. The Tikar nods and looks back to Seifer. "Why human angry? Frrrash no interrrupt. Talk to frrriend." He indicates Lazlo next to him. The feeling had begun to wear away at his mind, though another resolution had come to sight, "If you care that much, then take me off this dirtball of a planet and set me somewhere where I won't be tempted to shoot someone." Seifer said, looking back at the magician. This new feeling had more depth then he had thought, but fear of what was to happen after was beginning to swell up in his head. The question from the cat dwelled in his mind, anger? ... there was no anger. It had evaporated like a puddle under a cleaner droid. This feeling had begun to mess with his mind too much it seemed, and with that Seifer fell to his knees, the two extremeties that were ripping his mind in two was leaving him almost in pain. But it seemed to be all in his head. "Aha. That's it. Just a second, mister." Rem says, quickly slipping her glove back on and crawling under the Z95. After what seems to be moments of nothing but muffled conversation between her and the astromech droid, the woman slides out from under the starfighter, grinning and holding a small piece of shrapnel. "Looks like this was cutting power to your systems, mister. Probably went unnoticed in hull repair." Lazlo Dega nods up at Frrash and then back to Wolf. "Tempted to shoot someone? I didn't realize shooting someone created any kind of temptation, but then I suppose I don't shoot anyone," he says. "And this planet is one big city. There's so much possibility for a young man like you." Lazlo shrugs his shoulders. "There are public shuttles that run daily and they're not all that expensive," he says. "I don't have a shi--" Lazlo glances up at Frrash as Wolf falls, and then moves in to try and help him up, if allowed. Frrash gently places his hand on Lazlo to stop him from touching Wolf. He then crouches down near the boy, but does not touch him either. "Why human confuse? Tell Frrrash how feel." His ears are both twisted around to fucos on th potential words. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again to look at the boy as he remains kneeling. Anakin looks somewhat embarrased and makes an 'O' face, reaching out to take the piece of shrapnel. "Must have been from when the Blacks started shooting at me," he mutters, shaking his head. "Thank you. Might have gone ... really badly if I'd taken off, huh? I'm Anakin." He shifts the shrapnel to his left hand, offering his right to shake. "You are?" "I.. hate.. this.." Seifer tried to speak through the screaming inside his head.. "Need to get.. away." he fell further, hitting the ground (or whoever wants to try and catch him) and falling unconcious. It seemed like a mind overload, too much at once, shutting the body down to deal with what effects were on his mind. Frrash's intervention does stop Lazlo. He makes no further move to help up Wolf. Lazlo watches as Seifer kneels there, expressing his hate for...something. He glances up at Frrash before, in fact, moving down quickly to catch the boy and prevent him from hitting the hard ground. "What happened?" he says, with a glance to Frrash. The Tikar quickly and easily catches the young human. His size and strength allowing him to lightly lift him up. He looks over at Lazlo and shakes his large head. "Frrrash not know. Take to see Masterrr. Come." With that he quickly stalks off toward the Jedi Retreat carrying Wolf in his long arms. Coruscant - Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Courtyard The Tikar carries the limp noodle into the Retreat. Frrash draws the attention of some nearby Padawans who rush to get a medic. The Human Jedi medic appears a short time later and he instructs Frrash to lay the boy on the soft grass of the gardens. The feline obeys and the Jedi bends over Wolf. he checks several vitals with instruments. After a bit he looks down at wolf and says, "Looks like he fainted." The human lightly taps on WOlf's cheek to try and rouse him. Lazlo Dega frowns and sits down nearby on the edge of the fountain. "You know, I just tried to help the kid," he says. "I saw him hanging around the spaceport with a blaster. No good can come of that." Lazlo stands back up, having not spent much time on the fountain. "I thought maybe teaching him some tricks could keep him out of trouble," he explains to whoever might be listening to him. Coming to, Sef's eyes begin hazy, but begin to focus on the Jedi medic. He wasn't going to say anything, but his eyes did the talking. He obviously had no idea where he was and who the man was leaning over him. Blue eyes scatter all over the place, looking for any signs of familiarity, something he wasn't going to get. He attempted to sit up.. The Jedi Medic pats Wolf on the shoulder. "You are alright son. You are at the Jedi Retreat. Padawan Frrash brought you here since you passed out." THe medic stands and pats the boy again before heading off. Saying, "You'll be fine." over his shoulder as he goes. Frrash looks down at the boy. "Frrrash sorrry if make human sleep. No mean hurrrt. Only to rrrelax." Lazlo Dega nods to the departing medic as he walks towards Frrash and Wolf. "How do you feel?" he asks the boy simply. He knew it. The feeling inside him wasn't real, though that feeling was gone and so was the feeling of his mind trying to go two seperate ways. "It wasn't your fault." he said, feeling.. strange. Frrash was the only person that had made an effect on the boy, though with the force. It was true, Lazlo had tried to help him to, but he didn't have the means to get through to him, and past his hatred for all those around him. "Can't say I've met a Jedi." he said, sitting up, feeling slightly dazed from fainting, but other then that fine. "I feel. Fine." he replied to Lazlo. The Tikar stands and holds out a hand-paw to Wolf to help him up. "Frrrash no Jedi yet. Still Pad'wan. Student." His eyes show concern for the boy. "Why sleep? WHy brrrain hurrrt?" Seifer didn't know the answer to that, all he knew is that whatever happened, happened. The sense of happy-ness was definately new to the boy, maybe that's what was wrong with him. "Too much hurt. Too much.. at once.." he tried to explain but he had no idea what to say. He took the paw, and allowed the cat to help him up. A hand stopped at his forhead for a moment, attempting to regain control of his senses and feelings. Frrash nods his head slowly. He then looks around in the air above them as if following the flight of some insect of far away vehicle. "Is this place. Human cub should go otherrr place. Morrr calm." Lazlo Dega nods to Frrash and considers that. "Coruscant is full of fear," he muses aloud. "You think it could be why he fell?" Lazlo directs the question to Frrash and then glances at the boy. "And why he's tried killing me twice?" "I have no money.. I have no ship.." Sef said through his hand. "No where to go.. no where to stay.. I have nothing." The experience left him weak, right now he could spill his whole story, though he was still trying to fight it all. He turned, looking for a place to sit, spotting a bench well placed for relaxing in the serene courtyard of the Jedi Order. He moved slowly towards the bench, turning and falling back into his seat. "I hate.. people." he mentioned, adding to all the questions flying about. The Tikar nods to the youth. Again he places a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, though it is a heavy appendage. His large eyes falling once more on Lazlo, then returning to Wolf. "Frrrash take to place wherrre can betterrr think." He removes his paw and moves toward his ship. As he does he asks, "Why hate otherrr?" Lazlo Dega glances back to Frrash and asks simply. "Will you be alright on your own or would you like some company?" he asks the Tikar, calling over to him. Frrasn answers Lazlo. "Come if wish." Standing, hearing about the ship, Sef doesn't talk anymore. He closes his mind and shuts himself away, walking with a stumble towards Frrash's ship. It's up to Lazlo if he wanted to join him, maybe then he'd find out what happened to the boy, and why he was in this state. Kashyyyk - Kachiro Starport Frrash exits the craft and steps out onto the field. His lungs expand to take in the fresh forest air. He steps forward slightly and closes his eyes, letting the life energy of the world he is on to energize him and breath life into his body. After a moment or two of this he turns and waits for the others to exit as well. Lazlo Dega steps out of the craft and smiles a bit. He looks around at the trees and homemade structures. Such simple machines. Lazlo glances over at Frrash and admits with a simple shrug. "I've never been to Kashyyk," he says. "Grylbaac would've liked this, I think." Stepping down the loading ramp of the Mosgoth, Sef takes in the air, and the scenery. It was beautiful. The air, felt so.. real. On Coruscant, the air was almost fake, being replaced all the time by machines, and pollution. Here.. there was life. Real life. It was the first time he had ever been to another planet, and he was loving it. "Thank you.." he mumbled.. his eyes flickering over the vast amount of trees. Though, no matter where he was, it seemed as though his primary emotion was still going strong. Hate. The Tikar nods and closes his eyes. After a few moments though they jerk open and he looks down at the human. "Now, tell Frrrash why hate." "I was left.. to die." Seifer started, "My parents called me a burdon, a blight on their lives. We were always on the move.. I.. Don't know why. But they left me on Coruscant.." he knelt down, his hands moving forward and out to the grass around him, 'feeling' the life through his hands. He had never been in a place like this before. "People are filth.. Noone helped me.. I was 6.. in the depth of Coruscant. People struck me down.. spat at me. I managed to escape and hide from those who wished to take me away. I knew a few others.. that were taken. That are slaves." It was obvious, his state was caused by constant fear, hatred and hunger for something more then he had. "Every moment spent unhappy is a moment of happiness you'll never get," muses Lazlo as he takes a few steps away from the ship and closer to the wilderness. He stretches a little from the trip before continuing his short walk. Lazlo ventures a bit, but otherwise stays within sight of the others and the ship, letting Frrash deal with the boy. The feline crouches down on his haunches. He watches the boy for a long time as he speaks. watching, perhaps, not just with eyes. "Frrrash sense human fearrr. What is best thing in human life? Tell Frrrash most happy thing." "Nothing..There's nothing.." Seifer replied. He gave it a good thought, but nothing came to mind. His whole life was lived in fear and hate for his parents and all life on Coruscant. He was trapped there alone, with nothing. That's all that came to mind. "Nothing.." he said, looking up at Frrash. While wandering, Lazlo hears that last bit and turns around. "Nothing?" he says aloud, but only to himself. The man walks back towards the pair and stands there quietly, eventually shoving his hands into his pockets. Frrash nods silently. He turns his head slightly to the side. "No have frrriend?" "I don't have a home.. let alone any friends. Except.. Krugt." Sef said, reluctantly. Krugt was the closest thing he had to a friend, he gave him a blaster and tried to get him enlisted into the Navy. But he wasn't old enough, fortunately. "But.. Krugt isn't my friend. He just gave me this." He pulled the blaster from the inside of his top and threw it next to him on the ground. The Tikar snuffle slightly as the weapon is drawn, but makes no other movements. He looks at the lad and says, "Frrrash be frrriend." He makes an attempt at a humanoid smile, which basically accomplishes him bareing his large and sharp teeth in his elongated muzzle. Lazlo Dega cocks his head to the side. "Sure. Frrash'll be your friend. So will I," he says with a nod. Lazlo glances up at the face Frrash is making and instantly decides he doesn't like it. The cold blue eyes of the boy look up at Frrash, and his attempt to smile. The teeth bared in his face makes Sef smile, he wished the giant cat had been around 10 or so years ago. Could have used those whites to get rid of all the 'richies'. "Friend.." he muttered.. he had never had one before, let alone two. "Alright. But don't be too nice to me, or I'll have to shoot you." A smile crossed his face, a feeling.. he'd never felt before. The Vigilant angles in towards the landing field, weaving through the grand trees of the jungle planet. With a soft froom, the landing gear extends and as reverse thrusters fire, the ships begins to slow, finally coming to hover and start to lower. The landing gear hits the earth and the rush of steam eases the ship to a halt and then it settles. The power down of engines ensues and the rampway beneath the ship extends down, resting soon upon the jungle floor. Moments later a figure emerges, clad in the tan and brown robes of the Jedi. Booted feet tread down the rampway, collecting in soft thuds before the Knight steps out into the natural light.Obi-wan takes a moment to study the landing field and spotting the group of padawans with an unfamiliar face he moves towards them, a friendly smile upon his features. Frrash nods to Wolf. His ears shift in place to listen to the incoming ship, then his eyes dart to look at it. As he sees Obi-Wan emerge and head their direction, He stands. "Stay forrr moment. Must speak to Jedi." He then moves to intercept Kenobi before he reaches the rest of the group. When he does he speaks with hushed voice. Sef looks over as the figure emerges, and watches the two come together and converse. His eyes move to lazlo and then back to his hands on the grass. For the first time he felt.. good. He closed his eyes to feel his surroundings. Lazlo Dega glances up as Frrash approaches Obi-Wan but then looks back to Wolf. "It's alright," he says simply. "You know, you can still learn those magic tricks, if you change your mind." There's a quiet, joking laugh from Lazlo before he shakes his head with a grin. "It's okay. It's not really for everyone," he says while glancing back to the forrest. The Knight's path is intercepted and the Tikar is given a curious gaze of his blue eyes. Nodding slightly as he listens, Obi-wan offers a faint smile. There is a moment and then he leans forth to return hushed words to the feline. Rubbing a hand at the side of his neck, he motions for Frrash to lead him closer, "Please, introduce me to your friend." His words are fluid and friendly, that smile redirected again to Sef. The Tikar bows his head at the Knight and then turns and moves toward Wolf and Lazlo. As he approaches them he says, "Frrrash no know name of human." he looks at Wolf, then at Lazlo. "Make surrre bow to Knight as Pad'wan." he corrects in case there is no motion to do so from the other Force User. Wolf sat and looked up at Obi-wan for a second or two, before he decided to speak.. "My name.." he said, looking back to his hands on the grass. It had been a long time since he had heard it, "Seifer Wolf." he said, looking back up to Frrash and Obi-wan. Already mid bow, Lazlo gives Frrash a peculiar smirk before uprighting himself and smiling to Obi-Wan. "How good to see you again," he says. "But on Kashyyk of all places?" Lazlo glances downward at the seated Wolf, making sure to remember the name. "We met young Seifer on Coruscant," he explains. "Took him to take in the fresh air." He looks over at Obi-Wan. There is a nod of his head given to the now named young man. "Hello Seifer, I am Knight Kenobi." Blue eyes flash up towards Lazlo, "As for Kashyyyk, we are still cleaning up after the disease thought to be caused by the Blacks. There is much yet to investigate. But what a chance meeting." Fate filled words fall heavy from his lips, but that smile never wanes, even as Wolf is assessed rather swiftly. "And Kashyyyk is not a bad place to get some fresh air. Not now. What seems to be the problem? Or is there none?" "Frrrash meet Wolf at spaceporrrt on Corrruscant. Wolf angrrry, have blasterrr. Frrrash trrry calm with Forrrce. Make Wolf sleep. Take see Jedi doctorrr. Say Wolf fine. Frrrash take herrre get away from city and..." He pauses. "Otherrr thing." He looks at Obi-Wan knowingly. "Other thing?" Sef asks, ignoring the rest completely. A hand reached out and grabbed the muzzle end of the blaster, he didn't want to startle anyone by grabbing it as if to use it. It was, afterall, the only gift he ever received. "What.. other thing?" his original stance had returned, a stance of protection. Lazlo Dega glances downward again at Sef before looking back at Frrash and Obi-Wan. He doesn't answer the boy, but instead remains quiet with his hands in his jacket pockets. Lazlo is the only one of the three not in robes. As the boy becomes tense, Obi-wan shifts slightly, his stance easing and relaxing to show no threat. "Seifer, there is no one here trying to harm you. Please, put your blaster down. The padawans merely are worried about you is all." A steady hand lifts and he offers a reassuring smile. Clearing his throat, he folds his arms before him. "The have told me what is wrong, but do you think there is anything wrong, Seifer?" There is an ease of expression across his face. "The Tikar nods to Lazlo as he performs a proper greeting and then watches Wolf carefully. Listening to the Knight's questions and reaching out with the Force to sense the boy's reactions. Looking down at himself, and his clothes, the blaster in his hand and paying attention to how he feels, Sef realises that there isn't actually anything wrong, currently. The emotion he had before, was buried deep inside. The problem with that was, they weren't gone.. "Nothing.. sir." he said, looking back at the man. Lazlo Dega watches Wolf as he answers and pays a silent, extended gaze towards the blaster. He moves his eyes to rest on Obi-Wan. Otherwise, the padawan does nothing, except for silently watching and keeping his hands in his pockets. That's just what people with pockets seem to do. "Good good.." The Knight seems reassured now, his arms unfolding and a breath drawn. "There are a few things that must be explained to you Seifer, but the Jedi are the right ones to seek to tell you these things. I would suggest you come to the retreat on Coruscant." Obi-wan considers him, a hand lifting to brush at his mouth and then chin. "That is if you wish to?" A brow raises, arching up over a crystal blue eye. "If you felt anger before, unknown anger, it may be best to ask questions. Or at least find answers." Not really knowing what to say, Sef merely nods to the man, looking up at him like some wild dog. All this was wierd, and he didn't know what was going on, but it was better then fighting with himself, trying to stop himself from killing.. again. In step, he moved towards Obi-wan, placing the blaster in his top and motioned as if to follow him. With a nod of his head, Obi-wan turns to regard the two padawans. "Both of you, did you need to a ride back to Coruscant?" He questions, stalling his steps. There is a thoughtful expressiong that settles upon his brow. "The Vigilant can carry us and I think that Seifer needs to meet with Master Vairde." A motion of his hand and a slight flutter of his sleeve indicates the ship. Lazlo Dega smiles to Obi-Wan and nods. "I think I'll come along. Frrash's ship can be quite cramped," he admits. Lazlo glances to Frrash and offers and admitting shrug before looking back to Obi-Wan. He moves to catch up. Category:January 2008 RP Logs